Fil:Aster09/@comment-27009282-20120828174250/@comment-27009282-20120902163517
Je préfère prévenir avant la lecture de ma réponse : '---SPOILERS---' '---SPOILERS---' Il contient des spoilers, si vous ne souhaitez pas en savoir trop et garder la surprise, ne lisez pas ce qu'il y a écrit ci-dessous. Salut ! J'espère bien :s mais je me fais pas trop d'illusion quand même, on connait nos traducteurs ^^ Bon apparemment, on a bien les 3 fantômes Gothik avec Helen Hall et c'est tout ! Car la famille Pok est bien présente ! *''Pok 2 (1 y adult, male, 1 adult female)'' *''Goth 4 (1 elder male, 2 adult female, 1 y adult female)'' On a d'autres des choses intéressantes par ici : Forum officiel Sims 3 Anglais. Je le met quand même car ça pourrait nous aider dans l'avenir ;). En résumé : *Samuel Gothik est un aîné (1) *Helen Hall est adulte (mais ça on le savait) *Frida Gothik est jeune adulte, elle est donc morte brûlée !!! (1) *Olivia Gothik est adulte, elle est donc morte électrocutée (possible mère de Lolita ??) (1) *Comme on l'avait su je ne sais plus où, Helen Hall s'est donc bien installé au Manoir Gothik, il s'agira de voir si elle arrive à cohabiter avec les fantômes Gothik. Biographie anglaise : After having the house to themselves foe awhile, the Goth Ghosts are now living with a human in their house. Will the Goths be able to get accustomed to living with a human for the first time or will the inquisitive Helen Hall ask too many questions? (1) * 1 : Source : Informations sur les familles *Le Manoir Gothik versus Moonlight Falls est sur un terrain 40x40. Il y a 5 chambres et 3,5 salles de bains. Voir ici *''mcveighjess'' (celle qui répond aux questions et qui a apparemment le guide prima et qui a commencé à jouer à 19 ans, il y a 10 ans ... Ok on s'en fout xD) ne sait pas les relations exactes entre les différents membres Gothik à Moonlight Falls. *Pas de référence à la famille Songedété dans le quartier. Chenmn123 a posé la question notamment si Obéron et Titania ne seraient pas décédés et enterrés dans le cimetière mais mcveighjess n'a pu répondre car elle n'a pas connaissance des Sims enterrés dans le cimetière. Or si c'était le cas, il faudra se poser la question du pourquoi en regardant surtout leurs âges : retour dans le passé qui se serait très mal déroulé ? Une résurrection mystérieuse et adoptions car Titania ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants. Mais le problème, c'est les souvenirs dans Les Sims 2, c'est pour ça que le voyage dans le passé peut être une solution ...Voir ici *Doreen Caliente (je ne sais plus où on avait trouvé son nom/prénom) se trouve dans le foyer/famille Durwood. Voir ici *On peut avoir le syndrôme du Clown tragique : en buvant un exilir, on a un costume qui nous transforme en clown mais qui provoque un moodlet négatif (-20) et peut causer une dépression. Après lecture: tout ceci n'est pas acquis, il y a encore beaucoup d'interrogation, nous en serons sûr à 100% quand le jeu sortira ;)